


So Hot You're Hurting My Feelings

by bigbidumbass



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbidumbass/pseuds/bigbidumbass
Summary: “You’re such a sore loser,” Will told Tom, holding Tom to the wall. He was smiling, waiting for a response, but as he realised how close they were, the look on Tom’s face, he halted.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	So Hot You're Hurting My Feelings

It was Tom’s idea to go to the pool. Will wasn’t even sure if it was open this late, but he checked anyway, and sure enough, it was. They splashed around with each other a while, raced across the pool, floated on their backs and stared up at the stars. There were only a few other people there, and by the time Tom and Will got out, there were only two people left, still sitting in the pool. 

“It’s open for one more hour,” Tom said, but they were a little worn out, and Will wanted to get into his warm clothes. They went back to the showers, Will toweling himself off. 

“Don’t forget, you owe me ten pounds, Blake,” Will told Tom, a teasing lilt in his voice. “You shouldn’t be so cocky if you aren’t going to win.”

“Hey,” Tom pouted, “It’s not fair, Scho, I’ve been standing up all day at work, you’re bound to be faster than me when I’m tired.”

“You were the one who bet me two pounds you could beat me across the pool,” Will reminded him, shaking his head. “And then you did the same thing four more times, and lost again each time.”

Tom gave him puppy eyes, and when that didn’t work, he flicked his wet towel in Will’s direction, getting Will wet.

“Hey!” Will exclaimed, doing the same towards Tom, who feigned shock and backed away, trying to keep from laughing. He tried to get Will with his towel once more, but Will had grabbed Tom’s arms and pressed him against the wall, preventing him from moving.

“You’re such a sore loser,” Will told Tom, holding Tom to the wall. He was smiling, waiting for a response, but as he realised how close they were, the look on Tom’s face, he halted. Tom’s cheeks were flushed, and Will was close enough to him that he could hear Tom’s quickened breathing, read the arousal in his eyes, see the coy smile at the corners of Tom’s lips. 

_Oh,_ he thought, and suddenly he didn’t care about getting into warm clothes anymore. 

Tom grinned, seeing Will’s change of expression, and took his hand, pulling him into a shower. Will followed him in and turned on the water. It was icy at first, and they both flinched as it came on, dousing them, but it soon warmed up, and Will leaned into Tom for a kiss. Tom gently nibbled on Will’s lip, pulling at Will’s swimsuit, and Will suppressed a noise, suddenly pulling away. 

“Tom, wait, wait, we can’t,” he said, despite the fact that he was already half-hard, “Someone will hear.”

“What, the two people left out there, completely out of earshot?” Tom asked. “They said they were staying there until the pool closes, we’ve got time.”

“And what if they decide to come back early?” Will asked.

“Well then,” Tom said, slowly dropping to his knees, keeping his eyes fixed on Will’s, “You’ll have to stay quiet, won’t you?” 

A shiver ran down Will’s spine at Tom’s words, and he stared down at Tom, feeling as though his breath had been robbed from his lungs.

Tom waited for him to respond, for permission to go further, his hands lingering on the edge of Will’s waistband.

“Yes,” Will managed to choke out, after what seemed like an eternity, “Yes, it seems I will.”

Tom flashed him a smile, and Will tilted his head back in a silent gasp as Tom pushed away the fabric and took Will’s length between his lips, humming a bit as he did, his hands coming to rest at Scho’s hips. 

Will had never been especially loud, but he wasn’t quiet, either, and it’d never really mattered before. But now, he could barely contain himself, and it was really beginning to show. He was panting, his arm pressing against the wall to support him, the feel of Tom’s mouth around his cock making him feel lightheaded. The steam of the warm water was sticking to his skin, clinging to his hair, filtering its way through his lungs. 

Will’s sharp exhales were sounding much louder than they were, in this small space. He had to fight back a moan as Tom started to build up a rhythm, one of his hands circling around the back of Will’s thigh and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Fuck,” Will whispered, the word seeming to echo throughout the room as he bit back the urge to moan, fisting a hand into Tom’s curls. Tom pulled away a moment, to suck at the sensitive skin on Will’s hips, his groin, nipping at the edge of his thigh.

“Fuck, Tom,” Will whined softly.

“Shh,” Tom hushed him. “You wouldn’t want to get us caught, would you?”

Will’s breath stuttered at that, and he swallowed hard.

“No,” he replied softly.

Tom ran his hand along the back of Will’s tight, up the crest of Will’s ass, taking hold as if to claim it as his own. Will was practically shuddering with desire by now, looking down at Tom's smug grin. He very honestly doubted that anyone would come in here any time soon, but the quiet had become a sort of game, a challenge between the two of them that Will did not want to lose.

Tom was watching him closely and lightly dragged his nails on Will’s inner thigh, causing Will to shiver, taking a deep inhale.

“God, you’re needy,” Tom said, repeating the action with a wicked smile.

“Christ,” Will breathed. “And you’re a bastard.”

Tom hummed in response, his grin widening as his hand moved up to encircle Will’s cock, gently stroking.

Will leaned back again, still gripping Tom’s hair, practically biting his tongue not to make a noise. Tom was enjoying this far too much, by the look on his face, and he slowly took Will into his mouth again. He was taking his sweet time, very slowly dragging his tongue around the head of Will’s length, one of his hands grinding against the heel. 

Will whimpered, unable to stop the sound from exiting his mouth, tugging on Tom’s hair instinctually, and Tom pulled off again. Will thought he might be frustrated, but Tom’s voice was only teasing as he trailed his fingers up Will’s thigh and spoke. 

“Can’t stay quiet, can you?” he asked, head tilting as he looked affectionately up at Will. “You need me so much that you can’t keep your mouth shut?”

“Fuck,” Will groaned, “Tom, please-”

“I could stay here for hours, you know,” Tom said proudly, and his hands were all over Will, running over his thighs, brushing over the bone of Will’s hip, trailing the sensitive skin of Will’s groin, “I could keep you here like this if I wanted to.” His expression was deceivingly tender.

“Tom,” Will moaned, but Tom continued, digging his nails into Will’s lower back the way he knew Will liked.

“I could have you begging for me,” Tom said coyly, “Pleading for me, asking me to please you. I know how bad you want me.”

Will threw back his head and let out a soft noise, fully trembling with need now. 

“That’s right,” Tom hummed, “But I won’t do that to you. I’m going to make you feel so good. Would you like that?”

Will breath hitched. “Fuck, Tom, _fuck,_ yes,” he begged, and his tone was so foreign to him that he barely recognized his own voice.

Tom softly kissed down Will’s inner thigh, gently gripping a delicate bit of skin between his teeth, his hand comfortingly placing its way on Will’s lower back. Will was trying not to make any noise, but _Jesus Christ,_ he’d never seen Tom like this, and Tom was starting to sloppily suck down his thigh, and _oh,_ he thought—Tom had returned his attention to Will’s cock.

Will was breathing heavily now, his fingers intertwined with Tom’s locks, his weight being supported by the cold tile behind him.

“Oh, fuck, Blake,” he breathed, so softly that he was barely audible. If Tom heard him, he didn’t make a move to respond—he was focused on other things, like the way Will’s breathing would hitch if he liked something, and the way the small shower cell was making that so painfully obvious.

Will was getting close, faster than he’d like to have been, but it wasn’t really as if he had any choice in that. He certainly didn’t want Tom to slow down, or stop, and he settled for soft whimpering, his hips grinding with Tom’s actions.

“Christ,” he moaned, “Tom, I’m close.”

His grip had tightened in Tom’s hair, and he panted, staring up at the ceiling, feeling pressure start to build.“Fuck—fuck, Tom, I—fuck!” he hissed.

Tom dug his nails into the back of Will’s thigh. The slight rush of pain sent Will over the edge, into what was possibly the best climax he’d ever had, knees shaking, gasping, moaning Tom’s name. 

Being quiet had gone out the window. It was a few seconds before he remembered how to breathe, his vision clearing, and Tom kissed his thigh as Will came down, flashing him a satisfied grin. The shower was beginning to run cold again, and Will cleaned himself up before shutting it off. Tom stood, pressed in for a kiss, to which Will was happy to oblige.

“Fuck,” he murmured against Tom’s lips, and Tom pulled away with a smug smile. 

“And here I thought I was the loud one,” Tom said, with a grin too mischievous for Will’s taste. Tom moved to exit the shower, but Will wrapped his hands around the boy’s waist, stopping him from leaving. Holding him against the wall, Will pressed in on him from behind, one hand over Tom’s, the other in Tom’s hair, gently pulling it back.

“Thought that was funny, did you?” Will growled. “Let’s take you home and see how funny you think it is.”

Tom could feel the heat of Will’s breath on his neck, and it was his turn to shiver and let out a whimper. Will held him there for a few more seconds then let him go, giving him a smile far too soft for what he’d just said as he wandered over to his clothes. Tom had to take in a breath, swallowing hard.

“Bastard,” he muttered. “Just take me here.”

“No, I don’t think so,” Will told him. “I want to take my time with you.”

“Fuck,” Tom replied affectedly, pulling on his shirt. “Hurry up, then, let’s go.”

Will didn’t argue with that.


End file.
